Perdidos em Outro Mundo-Capítulo 8
by Bulma-chan1
Summary: Sakura, Shaoran Eriol e Tomoyo caem em outro mundo. Vejam o que acontece com eles!


1 PERDIDOS EM OUTRO MUNDO  
  
CAPÍTULO 8: Uma caverna quebra-galho  
  
A noite estava cada vez mais fria. Estava tudo muito escuro e os jovens não agüentavam andar, o sono era muito, principalmente para Sakura. Entraram em uma floresta onde a mata era muito fechada e fria. Sakura não agüentou e acabou dormindo no meio do caminho.  
  
"Sakura! Você está bem??"  
  
"Não se preocupe Tomoyo, ela só está dormindo. Temos que encontrar algum lugar para dormir e amanhã continuamos a andar." Eriol não podia negar, estava com muito sono e precisava descançar. "Shaoran, você pode pegar a Sakura?"  
  
"Ah? Cl-claro..." Colocou Sakura em suas costas e voltou a andar.  
  
Não demorou muito à acharem um lugar para dormirem. Encontraram uma caverna. Eriol usou uma magia que fazia seu báculo brilhar permitindo-o ver se a caverna era boa.  
  
"Aqui serve! Vamos entrar."  
  
A caverna era pequena mas coube todos eles. Tomoyo e Shaoran se acomodaram e depois colocou Sakura deitada no chão. Eriol chegou com muitas folhas de bananeiras nas mãos. Colocou algumas na entrada da caverna para impedir que criaturas estranhas entrassem, e o resto usou como colchão, para não pegarem friagem do chão gelado. Eriol deitou próximo da entrada da caverna, caso alguma coisa acontecesse ele estaria pronto para enfrentar.  
  
Shaoran deitou ao lado de Sakura e viu que esta tremia bastante. Tirou de dentro da sua mochila a blusa de frio do colégio e colocou sobre Sakura. Custou a dormir, ficava apenas observando sua amada respirando levemente, e, nesse ritmo, acabou adormecendo.  
  
Tomoyo estava um pouco afastada dos dois, também não conseguia dormir por causa do frio. Colocou a blusa de seu colégio e levantou. Observou Sakura e Shaoran dormirem um perto do outro, sem deixar o frio atrapalhar. Dirigiu- se até onde Eriol dormia e teve uma surpresa ao chegar lá.  
  
"Não consegue dormir Tomoyo?"  
  
"V-você está acordado? Como sabe que estava acordada?"  
  
Eriol sentou e sorriu para Tomoyo do jeito que só ele sabe: "Imaginei."  
  
Tomoyo retribuiu o sorriso e, meio encabulada, falou. "Será que eu....poderia dormir com você? Não pense besteira tá, é que se alguma coisa acontecer e eu estiver do seu lado, fica mais seguro para mim. E também....ahn....."  
  
Ela estava mais vermelha do que Shaoran, não conseguia falar mais nada. Eriol percebeu o rosto rosado de Tomoyo e respondeu para ela:  
  
"E também está com frio....... não é isso que iria dizer?"  
  
Tomoyo arregalou seus olhos que brilhavam de uma maneira que nunca havia brilhado antes e suas bochechas continuavam vermelhas. "Co-como você sabe?"  
  
E mais uma vez Eriol respondeu a mesma coisa: "Imaginei. Venha, deite aqui." Colocou uma folha de bananeira em seu lado, não muito perto, afinal ambos estavam envergonhados.  
  
Tomoyo deitou-se e virou para o lado contrário de Eriol. Por um instante, mudaram de posição ao mesmo tempo e encontraram os olhos um do outro. Os dois coraram e para quebrar aquele clima, Tomoyo disse:  
  
"Eu achei estupidez daquele povo. Onde já se viu? Salvamos eles e ainda somos expulsos."  
  
"Mas no fundo eles ficaram agradecidos, eu senti isso. Foi muito difícil ter que expulsar alguém que os salvou, mas se ficássemos lá, os riscos daquela vila seriam maiores."  
  
Tomoyo ficou surpresa, realmente Eriol era uma pessoa especial. "Nossa, eu nem reparei nisso. Você é uma pessoa muito especial Eriol."  
  
"Imagina. Obrigada Tomoyo."  
  
Ela sorriu e adormeceu com o mesmo sorriso que estava estampado em seu rosto.  
  
"Você também é muito especial." Eriol colocou sua mão sobre o ombro de Tomoyo e também dormiu.  
  
Uma pequena luz solar atravessou as folhas de bananeiras que estavam na entrada da caverna e atingiu os olhos de Shaoran que o fez acordar. Viu que Sakura dormia em seus braços, bem encolhida, sua respiração fazia cócegas em seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo que enviava arrepios para todo o corpo. Largou-se da menina rapidamente e corou só de vê-la deitada. Voltou para si e levantou. Percebeu que era o único que estava acordado, nem mesmo Eriol estava. Lembrou-se que Eriol iria dormir na entrada da caverna. Dirigiu-se até lá e estranhou ao ver Eriol e Tomoyo juntos. Não entendia mais nada.  
  
"Deixa a Tomoyo ver isso que ele ganhará um tapa de presente." Pensou.  
  
Resolveu acordar Eriol para evitar tapas naquela manhã. Cuidadosamente cutucou o ombro dele sem fazer Tomoyo acordar. Eriol abriu os olhos e olhou para Shaoran.  
  
"Sakura? Po que acordou cedo?"  
  
"Que Sakura o que!! Sou eu, o Shaoran! Coloca esses óculos logo!" Shaoran sacudiu Eriol para que este pudesse acordar de uma vez. Colocou os óculos e viu que confundiu Shaoran com Sakura, ficou sem jeito de se desculpar.  
  
"Nossa, desculpe Shaoran, não estava enxergando bem."  
  
"É, eu percebi. Vamos procurar alguma coisa para comermos. Temos que sair daqui logo, senão perderemos muito tempo."  
  
"Têm razão, vamos." Ele levantou e saiu da caverna junto de Shaoran.  
  
Enquanto caminhavam, Shaoran pegou a bússola que Shima havia dado e observou-a.  
  
"Ainda bem que Shima deu-nos esta bússola, assim podemos localizar-nos facilmente."  
  
"É, tem razão."  
  
"Olhe, ali tem uma macieira! Vamos pegar algumas maças e voltar para a caverna."  
  
Shaoran subiu na árvore e apanhou algumas maças. Jogou-as para Eriol e voltaram para a caverna. Ao chegarem, viram que Tomoyo estava acordada e que Sakura ainda dormia.  
  
"Bom dia rapazes! Aonde estavam?"  
  
"Fomos pegar alguma coisa para comer." Eriol tirou uma maça de sua bolsa e deu para Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh, obrigada! Deixe-me acordar a Sakura....Ei Sakura, acorde!!"  
  
"Ah? O que?" Sakura sentou e esfregou os olhos. Ao recuperar a visão deu de cara com Shaoran. Ela ficou vermelha e procurou desviar o olhar.  
  
"Tome Sakura, seu café da manhã." Eriol ofereceu uma maça para Sakura que não demorou à pega-la. Ela comia a maça bem distraída, e só depois percebeu que não estava num lugar familiar.  
  
"? Onde estamos?"  
  
"Isto aqui é uma caverna. Ontem a noite você desmaiou de sono no meio do caminho e nem percebeu que viemos aqui." Disse Tomoyo comendo a segunda maça "Aliás, agradeça ao Shaoran, ele que te trouxe aqui."  
  
Sakura e Shaoran se olharam e ficaram muito vermelhos, parecia dois pimentões.  
  
"O-obrigada Shaoran..."  
  
"N-não tem de que..."  
  
"E agora? Aonde vamos?" Perguntou Eriol que quebrou aquele clima "envergonhado". "Não podemos ficar aqui pensando por muito tempo."  
  
"Têm razão." Tomoyo pegou sua bolsa e abriu-a. Ficou procurando o seu mapa, mas viu que este não estava lá. "Ai não!! Esqueci o mapa na pousada!!"  
  
"Ai, ai, ai, e como faremos agora para localizar-nos???"  
  
"Teremos que ir andando e descobrindo as coisas. Pelo menos temos a bússola que Shima nos deu."  
  
"Eriol está certo, não temos tempo a perder. Vamos embora!" Shaoran levantou-se e logo após os outros também levantaram. Pegaram suas coisas e abandonaram a caverna. "Não esqueceram de nada?"  
  
"Não." Respondeu Tomoyo ainda impressionada por esquecer o mapa. "Como fui distraída..."  
  
Eriol colocou a mão no ombro dela para reanimá-la. "Não foi sua culpa, foi tudo tão rápido que nem tivemos tempo para estas coisas."  
  
Shaoran colocou a mão no bolso e pegou a sacola de moedas que Tetsu havia dado-lhes. "Nosso estoque de moedas de ouro está no fim, precisamos arranjar mais dinheiro, caso contrário, teremos que comer e dormir na rua."  
  
"Isso veremos quando chegarmos em mais um vilarejo."  
  
"Eu devo usar alguma carta?"  
  
"Melhor não. Se usar, pode chamar a atenção de monstros. Vamos andando."  
  
"Andando? Mas Eriol..." Sakura suspirou e guardou sua chave em sua mala. "Tudo bem, vamos....."  
  
Mais uma vez o grupo partiu, abandonando aquela floresta. Sem Sakura perceber, um objeto caiu de sua maleta e ficou no chão. 


End file.
